


Perfect, Simply Perfect

by glamberthaf28



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamberthaf28/pseuds/glamberthaf28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris calls an escort service recommended to him by Cale, but he doesn't expect to see who shows up on his door step.  Thanks Shriamato for beta-ing :)  </p>
<p>Written for mhobbs0430 during Kradam Holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect, Simply Perfect

Kris and Cale were hanging out in the studio, trying to get some tracks recorded for the new album, but it just wasn't working. For some reason the tracks were coming out the same and weren't clicking. Cale got fed up and finally said something to Kris.

"Dude you are aware that all these songs are the same right? They're all about you getting a good ass pounding, dude. You need to get laid man."

Kris sighs, "Do you not think I don't know that? All my ex's just could not give me what I want. They all thought I was just this fragile little thing and took it nice and slow and gentle. I mean sometimes I have no problem with the slow and gentle love making, but not all the time. I'm about to go out of my mind if I don't get a good hard pounding, you know. Just GAH!"

Cale sits up and starts rummaging through his wallet while chuckling a little. "Here give these people a call, ask for Adam, he'll be able to give you what you need."

Kris takes the card looking skeptical, but if it's something that will help..."Really, Cale an escort service?" 

"Hey don't knock it, they are complete professionals, not always specializing in sexual favors, but they work with a lot of celebrities. just call them and set up an appointment with Adam and do it soon," Cale says getting up and packing up their stuff.  
~~  
Later that night, Kris is sitting at home, watching the football game, flipping the card Cale had given him in his hands, debating. "Oh what the hell," he says out loud grabbing is IPhone and dialing the number on the card.

Finishing up his call with the escort service, he can't help but feel a bit giddy. The owner of the sercive reassured Kris that everthing is discreet and promised nothing would get leaked to the press or paps. He even told Kris that payment was unnecessary for his first time using their service. When Kris went to bed that night, he couldn't help but dream of the good dicking that he was going to be getting in just 48 hours.

The next day, Kris went to pick up a few things so he would be prepared for Adam. He picked up some wine, fruit and cheese to offer him, because let's face it, his mama taught him to be a gracious host. The next place he stopped was a sex shop. He needed to get some supplies for their night. He picked up condoms and different varieties of lube, some leather cuff restraints, blindfolds, and a few other things that might be used within the course of the night. Now all he had to do was wait until tomorrow night. He was so excited that he couldn't help but bring himself off that night, once again dreaming of all the wonderful things that Adam was going to do to him.   
~~  
The next night, Kris was a wreck, making sure his bedisde table was stocked with the condoms and lube, making sure the other items he bought yesterday were out and on display for Adam. He wanted everything to be perfect. When the dorbell rang, Kris all but ran to the door, checking his reflection first. He took a deep breath to calm himself and opened the door. 

"Holy fuck, Adam Lambert. What are you doing here.....wait you're Adam," Kris asks while adding a million more questions that can't really be caught because he's talking so fast. 

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down a second. Yes, I'm Adam, why don't we go inside and I can explain," Adam says guiding Kris inside and maneuvers him to what he can tell is the living room. He guides Kriss to the couch and sits him down and then sits beside him.

"I don't understand. What's going on? I swear if this is some cruel joke that Cale is playing on me, I'll kill him," Kris says. 

"Woah, calm down there killer. Cale does have something to do with this, but it's not a joke.   
A few weeks ago, my record labe brought Cale in to work with me on one of my tracks. Some how the conversation got on you and he pulled out of me that I've had the biggest crush on you since forever, and Cale told me about your predicament. My friend owns the escort service you called, and Cale, him, and I set this up, and now thinking about it, this was really dumb and I'm so sorry," Adam starts to ramble on.

Kris gets over the shock that his crush is sitting in his living room confessing that he has a crush on Kris and smiles. 

He grabs Adam's falily hands in his and says "hey, it's ok. Cale knows that I have like the world's largest crush on you. This is actually the nicest gesture from Cale in like the history of forever, so let's not waste it. Let's sit here, drink some wine, get to know each other, and we'll see where things go, sound good?"

Adam smiles and nods, look so relieved that he didn't piss Kris off and is not being kicked out. 

Kris and Adam spend the next two hours talking about anything and everything, ranging from the music business, their childhoods, to the crushes that they have on each other. Adam is giggling at how Kris thinks his freckles are adorable, when he looks into his eyes and moves in quickly to steal a kiss. Kris is surprised at first but then relaxes into the kiss, urging Adam to deppen it. Adam lifts Kris up and onto his lap, pushing their hardening cocks together, while fucking Kris' mouth with his tongue. Kris moans out thrusting his hips down into Adam, rubbing their cocks together harder, needing more friction. 

When they finally pull away to catch their breath, their lips are swollen and their panting into each others mouths.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we," Kris says getting off of Adam's lap and pulling him down the hall to his bedroom.

Once they've reached their destination, Adam stops in his tracks, seeing the arrangement of toys Kris has laying out. 

"Hmmmm, you planned ahead I see. I might just have to use some of these throughout the night, but first I think I'm going to fuck you within an inch of your life just the way you are," Adam says stalking his way towards Kris, who is sitting in the middle of the bed, leaning back on his elbows, one hand slowly rubbing circles over his cock.

"Well the thought of you being an escort, not Adam Lambert, really turned me on. Getting fucked into the mattress by a man who knows he's good at what he does. Pounding into my ass over and over until I come all over myself without a touch to my cock," Kris moans out.

Once Adam reaches Kris, he is like an animal pulling both of their clothing off until they are both naked and rutting against each other. Kris' hands are exploring all over Adam when Adam takes then in his hands and pins them to the bed, which makes Kris moan out. While having him pinned down, Adam takes his time to explore what he can reach of Kris' body. 

He reaches Kris' nipple, playing with it with his tongue, then biting none to gently to make Kris squirm. He repeats this display to the other nipple. He releases Kris' hands but the look he gives him says "Keep them there or I stop." 

He continues his exploration down Kris' torso, dipping his tongue into his belly button. Licking his way down to Kris' cock, he stops and gives it a few strokes. He then barely licks the head to collect the precum that is already oozing out of Kris. 

"Dear lord, please Adam suck me, fuck me with your mouth please," Kris begs, needing some sort of relief.

"Oh such an eager little thing aren't you, but that's not how things go. This is my show Kris, and I'll do what I want when I want," Adam says smirking up at him then moving down to Kris' balls. 

He takes one in his mouth and gives it a firm hard suck, rolling it in his mouth. Then he moves on to the next one, giving it the same treatment. He then moves down between Kris' cheeks and spreads them apart, barely flickering his tongue against Kris' hole. Before Kris can even whimper, Adam has his tongue shoved inside of Kris' hole, fucking him like it's his dick in there. 

"Oh fuck yes, keep going, don't stop.....fuck your tongue is amazing, ahhh right there," Kris moans out, working his hips against Adam's tongue., while reaching down to weave his fingers through Adam's hair to move him faster. 

Adam pulls away and looks at Kris, "Naughty, naughty boy Kristopher...you broke the rules. Let's see if we can't find something to keep you in your place over here on your table of goodies." 

Kris moans as Adam goes over to rummage thru the sex toys that he picked up. He finds the leather cuffs, and takes them over to the bed.

He straddles Kris hooking each cuff to his wrist. "This should do the trick. Pull on the cuffs see if you can move."

Kris pulls, tugs, does anything he can but he can't get loose. The farthest that his hands can go is right by his head. 

"Perfect," Adam smiles. 

He then resumes his previous position, licking into Kris hole, but not quite fucking him with his tongue. He notices the lube on the bedside table and grabs one of the tubes. Squirting some onto his fingers, he warms up the gel a bit and shoves two fingers into Kris. He is none to gentle with prepping Kris, pistoning his fingers in and out of his hole, getting him ready for his cock. 

Just as Kris was getting ready to beg Adam to fuck him, Adam grabbed a condom and sheathed his cock. He spread the lube that was left on his fingers over his cock, and lined up with Kris' hole. He felt like being just a little bit of a tease, and just rubbed the head of his cock over and over against Kris' open and wet hole.

"If you want me to fuck you into the mattress babe, you're gonna have to beg me for it,"Adam says still rubbing the head of his cock over Kris' hole.

"Please, Adam please, fuck me, fuck me so all I feel is you for the next week. Everytime I sit, move do anything I wanna feel you inside me. Please Adam pound me like no one else could.   
Please Adam fuck me, fuck me good," Kris pleads with Adam. 

As soon as Kris gets the last sentence out of his mouth, Adam enters Kris in one hard thrust. He makes sure Kris is ok before he starts a fast pace, fucking Kris into an oblivion. Kris is matching Adam thrust for thrust, loving every minute of it.

"Yes Adam, right there, fuck me, fuck me into the mattress," Kris begs even more.  
That sprus Adam on, lifting up onto his knees, and thrusting as fast and as hard as he can into Kris. He is hitting Kris' prostate with every thrust. 

"Come on babe, be a good boy and come for me, come with me pounding your ass and no touch to your cock. Come now!" Adam says thrusting in quick succession to help bring Kris off.

After one particularly hard jab to Kris' prostate, Kris arches his back, and comes all over himself, just like Adam said he would, with no touch to his cock. 

"Yes Adam fuck yes, pound my ass, come inside me keep going, please come for me" Kris pleads with him.

It was the please that got him. Adam thrusted once, twice, three more times, and came inside of Kris. He collapsed on top of him letting the throws of his orgasm wash over him. Once he came back to, he leaned up and uncuffed Kris' hands, rubbing his wrists to get feeling back into them. He then nuzzled into Kris' neck, content to just lay there still inside of him. Once he was soft, he pulled out of Kris and disposing of the condom in the en suite bathroom, bringing back a washcloth to clean Kris. He threw the washcloth back towards the bathroom, once he was finished cleaning all of the dried come off of him. 

Snuggling back into bed next to Kris, Adam asks, "So how was that for a good ass pounding babe?"

"Perfect, simply perfect" Kris says smiling, leaning over to kiss Adam sweetly.

"Ok so I know this kinda start out really weirdly, but I would love it if we could go out sometime, you know on a real date. Would you be interested," Adam asks nervously.

"Of course babe, just name the time and place and I'm there. You're not getting rid of me that easily," Kris says giggling, snuggling into Adam.

"Just remember that babe. You might want to get some sleep though, there are some other toys over there that I didn't use, and you can best bet I'll be using them in round two, three, four, however many it takes to make sure you're satisfied with my service," Adam says winking, pulling Kris closer to cuddle with him.

"Damn I'm glad I called that agency," Kris says, as they both fall asleep, restoring their energy for what seems to be a long night ahead of them.

The End!


End file.
